Tour em Los Angeles
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Agora o grupo aumentou, são 17 garotas e um objetivo, tentar conquistar Los Angeles, ver o Tom Welling e esganar a Kristin Kreuk! O que será que vai acontecer quando Lois Lane lidera um grupo de insanas?
1. Capitulo 1

Tour em Los Angeles 

Autora: Lois Lane

Resumo: Agora o grupo aumentou, são 17 garotas e um objetivo, tentar conquistar Los Angeles, ver o Tom Welling e esganar a Kristin Kreuk! O que será que vai acontecer quando Lois Lane lidera um grupo de insanas?

Classificação: PG-13. Loucura total. Tem que ser Clois.

Atenção: Não me responsabilizo pelo choque que esta fic pode causar nos leituras. Aviso logo que ela tem a linguagem pesada, cheia de palavrões, piadas pesadas e etc. Então depois não reclame na gerencia! Eu avisei que ela pode ser dantesca e assustadora!

Nota da Autora: Eu tive que escrever desse jeito meio simplificado por causa da quantidade de personagens, espero que entendam e se divirtam. Aconselho que leiam Tour em Smallville.

--------------------------------------------------------

PARTE 1

Lois Lane estava em pé diante da porta do grande ônibus Double-deck, os dois motoristas estavam carregando as bagagens das duas garotas, o ônibus as levaria até o hotel já reservado para o grupo, todas estavam empolgadas por estar em Los Angeles, cacarejavam como um bando de galinhas malucas. Lois estava em pé com sua camiseta básica, calça jeans e um belo crachá que tinha a foto dela, o nome e em baixo "Sou a guia, e daí?". Logo ela pegou o megafone (pois só assim podia ser escutada agora, já que o grupo aumentou):

LOIS: Suas malucas! Dá para baixar o volume! Vou fazer a chamada, o povo que eu for chamando vai subindo no ônibus, vou chamando já nos trios que vão dividir o quarto e vou entregando as chaves. – Ela baixa o megafone e pega a prancheta e começa. - Leanna, dlz e lk.

LEANNA (Empolgada): Ebaaa! Vamos garotas!

DLZ (Alegre): Ainda bem que não vou dividir com a Emma, ela é um perigo! – dlz sobe toda alegre.

LK: Uhu! As siglas unidas novamente! Uhu!

LOIS (Grita): Shaula, Tina e Mariana.

SHAULA: Vou estar bem protegida, vou estar no quarto da Al Kaeda! TINA: Olha! Eu ouvi isso Shaula! Eu ouvi!

MARIANA: Ah não! Eu já divido quarto com a minha irmã o ano todo! Ainda divido na viagem que faço! É punição!

LOIS (Grita): Re Lane, Danizuda e Louise

RE LANE: Legal! Bacana! Vou poder ver os vídeos no notebook da Louise!

LOISCLARK: Pô! Danizuda! Sacanagem!

LOUISE: Gente, estou amando essa excursão completamente Clois! A sorte é que sei falar inglês, aprendi tudo no DST!

LOIS (Grita): Majin, Luci Lane e Aline

LI: Calma, dá passagem, vou subindo!

LOIS: Li! É a outra Aline, acorda! Sai daí e deixa de ser entrometida!

LI: Ah! Tah!

ALINE: Isso ainda vai dar confusão, espero que o Tom não se engane de Aline.

LUCI LANE: A sorte que não fiquei com duas Alines no quarto, ia rolar crise de identidade.

MAJIN: Eu li essa saga do Superman, foi tudo de bom! Maravilhosa.

LOIS (Grita): Li, Renatinha e Samara.

LI: Agora sim...Só vou me sentir meio estranha entre duas paraenses, mas tudo bem.

RENATINHA: Os paraenses vão dominar o Mundo!

SAMARA: Se não der para dominar tudo, nós vamos semi-dominar o mundo! Depois que todas as garotas já tinham subido no ônibus Lois sobe e fica em pé no busão, conversando com o povo sentado, pega o microfone de guia e fala.

LOIS: Oi gente, eu sou a Lois Lane, todo mundo me conhece, bem, algumas meninas já viajaram comigo para Smallville...Eu sou a guia da viagem.

TINA: Mas como tu vai ser guia se nunca veio a Los Angeles.

LOIS: Isso é apenas um detalhe.

SAMARA: Ela é uma semi-guia!

LEANNA: Pena que não é semi-incompetente. – Lembrando das loucuras em Smallville.

EMMA: Se ela me coloca para agarrar o tom eu já me dou por satisfeita.

LK: Se ela me colocar para esganar a Kristin Kreuk eu fico feliz.

LI: Eu como Lexana não permito isso, como vai ficar o Lex.

SHAULA: Agente esgana o Lex também!

MAIJIN: Mas o Lex é tão legal!

LOIS: Ordem, o importante que já estamos aqui e indo para nosso hotel cinco estrelas com piscina!

RENATINHA: Lois você vai ficar no quarto com quem?

LOIS: Com ninguém, vou ter um quarto só para mim, afinal sou a guia, Deus do fórum e escritora dessa fic, eu mereço um quarto só meu.

LOUISE: Eu estou adorando essa viagem, tão clois.

RE LANE: Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo.

MARIANA: E eu ainda insisti para vir.

DLZ: E não é!


	2. Capitulo 2

Parte 2 

Quando o ônibus parou diante do hotel o espanto foi de todos, inúmeros rostos espantados no ônibus e uma voz ecoou pelo interior do veiculo.

TINA: Mas que buraco é esse que você nos enfiou, heim, Lois?

MARIANA: Maninha, acho que você tem que avaliar os seus conceitos de buraco... Por que buraco é luxo perto disso.

DLZ: Ei Lois! Cadê o hotel cinco estrelas com piscina?

LOIS: Calma minha gente, eu vi na internet, fiz as reservas por lá, acho que tivemos um engano.

LEANNA: Sei, a piscina virou um tanquinho!

MAIJIN: E o hotel foi lavado e encolheu!

LUCI LANE: Será que cabe nós todas ai?

LK: Dá ultima vez dormimos num celeiro, agora vai ser areia da praia.

SHAULA: Já vi que esse quarto triplo são três dividindo uma cama.

RE LANE: E olha que a Emma nem chegou.

LOISCLARK: A Emma a Lois já disse que sabe como cuidar dela.

LOUISE: Se tiver tomada para eu ligar meu notebook e ver meus fóruns já me dou por satisfeita.

SAMARA: Eu só preciso de carregador de pilhas para poder carregar as pilhas do meu discman e ouvir Lifehouse.

RENATINHA: Eu quero tomar um banho, ou terra mais quente!

LI: Eu quero um telefone para ligar para o Fe.

ALINE: Ainda bem que as meninas do meu quarto não são magrinhas. Enquanto as meninas divagavam, Lois já tinha saído, assuntado no hotel, e já tinha voltado para o busão.

LOIS: Pois bem, é este hotel mesmo, mas é melhor do que nada. Todas podem descer, ir para a recepção, de lá eles vão nos encaminhar para o restaurante, como está desocupado, lá faremos o check in em paz, enquanto vocês providenciam isso, eu espero a Emma que já deve estar chegando.

-----------------

Alguns minutos depois Lois estava na recepção quando chega Emma.

EMMA: Tia Lois!

LOIS: Tia Lois, é a vovozinha! Viu só a confusão que aprontou! Precisava sair correndo atrás do Giannechinni como louca, perdeu o vôo da Varig, ai teve que vir de Tam na classe bote econômica nisso, mas pode relaxar, que seu quarto está reservado.

EMMA: Mesmo, Lois?... Com quem vou ficar?

LOIS: Comigo, por que você é muito perigosa, então eu vou te manter na rédea curta, debaixo da minha vigilância.

EMMA: Mas tia Lois.

LOIS: Nem mais, nem menos, com Tom Welling na mesma cidade que Emma Lara, temos que ter cuidado redobrado.

EMMA (Cabisbaixa): Ta bom tia. Emma vai para o restaurante encontrar as outras, e Lois a segue vigiando de perto.


	3. Capitulo 3

Parte 3 

Depois de muitas loucuras na hora do check-in e de deixar os dois únicos carregadores do hotel loucos, as meninas já estavam acomodadas em seus quartos e se arrumando para o tour na cidade que aconteceria em breve.

No quarto 18 de Leanna, lk e dlz, as meninas se arrumavam como loucas.

DLZ: Acho melhor amarrar uma corda na cintura da lk, ela está quase sumindo dentro desta mala enorme! Tem horas que parece que só os pés dela vão ficar do lado de fora.

LEANNA: Deixa ela se perder, por que ai chamamos aqueles bombeiros bonitões para resgatar ela!

LK: E olha que só trouxe o necessário.

DLZ: O necessário para viver na selva, olha só isso: Lanterna, Saco de Dormir, Fósforo, Vela, Pilhas...Tá louca é maluca?

LEANNA (Espantada): Tudo isso é trauma de viajar com a Lois?

LK: Na verdade essa mala serve a dois propósitos, o primeiro é de me salvar das possíveis roubadas dessa viagem, o segundo é que eu estava vendo aquela série Lost, e pensei que nós íamos passar sobre várias ilhas da América Central, então se caíssemos em uma, o que ainda pode acontecer já que nós vamos voltar, eu já tenho todo meu kit sobrevivência.

DLZ: Leanna, você não fica preocupada em dividir quarto com ela?

LEANNA: Não ficava!

Enquanto isso no quarto 15 de Shaula, Tina e Mariana.

SHAULA: Gente, que milagre, pensei que a mala da Tina fosse mais bélica!

TINA (Irônica): E perder essa viagem por suspeita de terrorismo?...Preferi deixar em casa. Ridícula mesmo é a mala da Mariana...Só ela para trazer para Los Angeles o ursinho Puff, e esse pijama ridículo de ursinho, será que ela acha que algum gato vai acha isso excitante.

MARIANA: Ei! Não fala mal do meu pijama, nem do meu ursinho e muito menos das minhas pantufas de cachorrinho!...Só que me faltava!...Eu não tenho culpa se sou uma pobre menina!

SHAULA: Sinceramente vocês são bacanas, mas são meio doidas.

MARIANA: A Tina que é doida!

TINA: Doida sou eu que vou dividir o quarto com uma que dorme abraçada com o ursinho Puff e a outra dorme abraçada com um travesseiro de coração!

Já no quarto 20 de Re Lane, loisclark e louise.

LOISCLARK: Saca só a moral que ganhei, estou dividindo o quarto com a melhor escritora de fanfic em português e a melhor escritora de fanfic em inglês, é bom que vou conseguir descobrir antes de todas as idéias para novas fanfics...hehehehehehe

LOUISE: Que isso Dani, nós somos todas iguais...Ai que ótimo! Achei a tomada para o meu notebook!

RE LANE: Ei Dani! Que nada! A Lois é melhor ainda!

LOISCLARK: Mas você é muito puxa saco, Re! Só por que ela está por trás disso tudo!

RE LANE: Posso dar uma dica, paparica ela que você se dá bem, a Emma da última vez beijou um gatão por causa disso.

LOUISE: Mas como ela conseguiu fazer isso?

RE LANE: Um povo diz que ela Deus além do fórum.

LOISCLARK: Já tinha visto a Tina a chamando de Deus, mas achava que era por causa do status do fórum!

LOUISE: Ihhhhh! Vamos mudar de assunto, que não é?

LOISCLARK e RE LANE: Isso mesmo!

E no quarto 11 de Maijin, Luci Lane e Aline.

ALINE: Uhu! Liberdade!

LUCI LANE: Não vejo a hora de ver as cidades, os gatos, as casas chiques, as praias, os estúdios...Já pensou se eu esbarro com o Brad Pitt, ai eu morria feliz!

MAIJIN: Eu só morria depois de pelo menos roubar um beijo do Brad Pitt, só esbarrar é tão sem graça.

ALINE: E também se eu morrer só de ver o Brad Pitt, eu perco os outros gatões, até o tiozão do Geoge Clooney não escapa.

LUCI LANE: Por que toda mulher quando chega em Los Angeles fica tarada! Vocês estão parecendo a Emma, que horror!

MAIJIN: Todas ficam taradas, por que os caras mais feios e pobres moram aqui!

ALINE: E os menos cobiçados também!

No quarto 7 de Li, Renatinha e Samara

LI (Se agarrando ao telefone): Vou ligar para o Fe!

RENATINHA: Ta louca? Você sabe quanto é um DDI!

SAMARA: Acho melhor dar uma semi-esquecida do Fe.

RENATINHA: Linda a sua mala Sam, toda verde!

SAMARA (Empolgada parece criança): É a minha malinha do Keroppi! Eu adoro o ele, tanto que trouxe meu ursinho de pelúcia, minhas pantufas, meu pijama, várias camisetas e meu diário do Keroppi! Ah! E ainda tem minha carteira, capa de celular, bolsa, chaveiro e pingente do celular do Keroppi!

LI: Sabe por que ela é fã deste sapo?

RENATINHA: Por que?

SAMARA: Por que ele é lindo!

LI: Não é isso, é por que tu tem esperança de encontrar um sapo, beijar e ele virar príncipe!

SAMARA: Sem graça!

RENATINHA (Rindo): Muito boa!

O quarto 3 da chefia, estava movimentado e a regime de quartel:

EMMA LARA: Isso não é justo!

LOIS: Para de reclamar...Pro teu azar aprendi muitas coisas com o Genera. Vou tomar meu banho, a chave do quarto está comigo, só sai quando for para ir com o grupo para algum lugar.

EMMA LARA: Saco! Poxa tia Lois! Isso não justo!

LOIS: Te acalma e depois toma um banho gelado! Relaxa! Vai ser bacana!


	4. Capitulo 4

Parte 4 

LOIS: Vamos meninas, vamos nos atrasar para tour, amanhã já temos que ir para o Kodak Theater para garantir nossos lugares na arquibancada do tapete vermelho!

EMMA LARA: Você está parecendo o genera! Tudo isso é falta do namorado é?... Credo! Faz um DDI que agente paga!

LOIS: Estou solteira nessa viagem... Todas nós! Não é Li?

LI: O que? Eu?

SAMARA: Ela bem que queria ligar.

RENATINHA: Mas não deixamos.

LOIS: Ótimo!

LEANNA: Esses homens não valem nem o valor do DDI.

TINA: Apoiada, companheira!

LOIS: Vamos logo senão essa fic fica só nesses diálogos malucos e ainda não vimos um lugar de Los Angeles, e o povo vai ficar entediado, a audiência cai e aquilo que sabemos. Por isso vamos logo para a emoção!

As meninas já tinham passado de ônibus por todos os lugares bacanas, as meninas tinham babado quando passaram na frente da mansão da Madonna, gritado quando passaram na frente da mansão do Brad Pitt, e invejado as pequenas propriedades de outros famosos.

LOIS: Aqui a nossa direita temos a casa onde morreu Marilyn Monroe. Todas as meninas foram olhar as janelas do lado direito do ônibus.

MAIJIN: Olha o George Clooney fazendo cooper! Que gato! Todas as garotas correram para a janela do outro lado.

RE LANE: Gente! Que peitoral para um quarentão!

DLZ: Que fôlego!

LK: Que gato!

MARIANA: Que bunda!

AS OUTRAS MENINAS: Mariana!

LOIS: Mari, você é a de menor! Se comporte!

SHAULA: Sim...Vamos continuar esse tour!


	5. Capitulo 5

Parte 5 

As meninas estavam acampadas esperando a hora de assumir o seu lugar no tapete vermelho. Então estavam em um grupinho conversando besteiras só para variar.

LOISCLARK: Ai! Estou louca para ver o Josh Holloway, o Sawyer de Lost! Eu quero ele para mim.

LOUISE: Mas pensei que nós tínhamos vindo aqui para ver o Tom. Pelo menos eu vim por isso, trouxe até minha filmadora, maquina fotográfica digital e analógica só para garantir.

MAIJIN: Nós viemos para ver o Tom, claro! Mas também o que sobrar é lucro! Incluindo o Michael! Se eu ver meu Lex gato e morto de gostoso me sinto nas nuvens!

LEANNA: Mas um Tom Welling, é um Tom Welling, o ruim é que a mulher dele vai estar do lado, que saco!

LK: Ela é apenas um detalhe, só é olhar por gato e esquecer da bruaca!

RENATINHA: Já estou até sonhando, ele passando pelo tapete vermelho, nós todas babando, podendo observar aquele homem todo em todos os detalhes, ao vivo... Vou sonhar com isso o resto do ano, ou até da minha vida.

EMMA LARA: Ainda mais que ele vai olhar para a arquibancada, vai me ver, se apaixonar e exigir minha presença ao lado dele, amanhã eu estarei em todos os jornais, revistas e sites do mundo todo como a nova senhora Welling.

LOIS LANE: Ai neste momento tu acordou e passava Power Rangers, notaste que tudo não passava de um sonho e tu tinhas caído da cama, e espero que caído na real também... Acorda Emma! Está bem que sonhar é de graça, mas ta exagerando. Se sonhar acumulasse milhagem, já teria a tua passagem de ida e volta para o mundo da sanidade garantido!

SHAULA: Mas vocês se comportem! Estamos em um momento importante, estamos nos concentrando para um momento especial, em que veremos os Deuses gatos e maravilhosos que desceram do Olimpo!

LI: Eu soube que o Tom tem mão grande, então quem tem mão grande, orelha grande, pé grande, tem...

DLZ Tapando a boca da Li: Já imaginamos, não precisa dar voz aos nossos pensamentos, principalmente aos pensamentos diários da Emma.

SAMARA: Ela só está acrescentando mais um item de avaliação, ora! Muito boa observação, Li! Te apoio! É bom que nós fiquemos trabalhando na problemática de como vamos alocar este recurso de forma sabia, e isso demanda muito pensamento e estratégia.

TINA: Também temos que fazer um atentado terrorista com a Kristin Kreuk, sem ela na série os produtores serão obrigados a desistir do Clana.

MARIANA: Ihhh! Vai começar! Estava todo mundo brincando direito, pensamos até no Tom Jr. Ai a Tina tem que lembrar da parte sacrificada da missão.

RE LANE: É mas temos que pensar nisso, pois toda vez temos que fazer algo para barrar os Clanas, e já matamos dois coelhos de uma cajadada só, nós vemos o Tom gostoso e eliminamos e dona KreuEca!

ALINE: Boa, muito boa... Temos que tirar essa mala, ela tem cara de chata, por isso esqueceu uma personagem chatinha e melosa por que combina com ela!

LUCI LANE: Sim, tudo muito lindo, tudo muito bom, tudo maravilhoso. Veremos o Tom gostoso e os outros gatos de Hollywood, daremos um jeito na atriz que faz a MaLana, mas como? Qual é o plano? Algum Einstein já pensou nisso?

TINA: Merda! Sabia que tinha me esquecido de algo!

GUARDA Que chega interrompendo a conversa: Senhoritas podem entrar, por aqui.


	6. Capitulo 6

Parte 6

Depois de horas sentada (Nota da Autora: Depois de meses na verdade... rs) esperando pelo inicio do desfile de famosos... As meninas conversavam, as vezes se desentendiam, uma verdadeira confusão, mas tudo bem. Até que se calaram e se sentaram amuadas, e vários daqueles atores sem importância começaram a passar. Até que veio Michael Rosenbaum, as meninas ficaram felizes em vê-los, mas Shaula quase teve um troço:

SAULA: Ai como ele é lindo! Menina! Meu Deus!

Enquanto ele passa veio Josh Holloway, fazendo LoisClark pirar:

LOISCLARK: Ele é muito lindo! Mãe! Eu quero um desse para mim!

Depois das meninas suspirarem, pirarem e enlouquecerem pelos gatos, fazendo até Mari soltar uma:

MARI: Essa vai em homenagem a Pahh...Ai meu caneco!

Até que o mais esperado acontece, ele entra belíssimo no tapete vermelho, vestindo Armani, com óculos Calvin Klein, e beleza natural mesmo.

EMMA: Para tudo! Meu sonho está se tornando realidade! Tommmm!

LK: Meu Deus! Se ser bonito fosse crime, o Tommy teria prisão perpetua!

LEANNA: Me belisca que ainda não acredito o que estou aqui! Vendo ele sem aquele logotipo da WB no cantinho!

Esse comentário fez com que todas as garotas rissem.

LUCI: Ai! Agora terei uma lembrança mais visual para as minhas fics.

LOUISE Se abanando: Se antes já conseguia fazer fics NC-17... Agora, vendo esse Deus ao vivo, ninguém me segura.

LOISCLARK: Até eu que sou uma santa, começo a pensar besteira.

TINA Se fazendo de durona: Santa! Sei! E ele nem é tão bonito assim.

MARI: Fica falando isso, mas deve está toda assanhada por dentro... Eu to assanhada por dentro e por fora...Ele é gato! Muito gato!

SAMARA: Acho que estou num semi-sonho... Mas este homem é completamente lindo! Ele... Ele... É semioticamente lindo!

MAIJIN: Só assim nada é semi! Mas o Tom não consegue ser nada semi, ele é completamente lindo! Charmoso! Maravilhoso! Belíssimo! Tudo!

ALINE Sonhadora: Ah! Isso que é homem, pena que Deus jogou a forma fora.

LI: Ele é um Deus! Um tudo! Ah isso lá em casa! Cuidava com todo carinho!

RENATINHA: Eita festa Pai d'egua! Muito boa! Com esse gato foi tudo!

LOIS: O Escoteiro que me perdoe, mas um gato deste merece... Vai ser bonito assim na minha cama.

DLZ: Eu estou sem palavras... Ainda bem que a mulher dele não está por perto, ia embasar essa visão dos céus.

SHAULA: Eu quero um desse de Natal! Já pensou se Papai Noel trouxer um homem lindo desse? O que mais vou querer da vida?

RE LANE: Suas gralhas fiquem caladas! Vocês ficam interrompendo esse momento sublime. Ver um homem desses exige concentração e silêncio absoluto!

Tom passa pelo tapete, e deixa as meninas completamente abobalhadas, entre suspiros.

TINA: Acordem malucas! Agora que já teve a diversão, vamos para a ação.


	7. Capitulo 7

Parte 7

Tom Welling vem saindo da festa que rolou depois da premiação, entra na limusine que o esperava na porta. O interior do carro estava escuro, ele começou a se movimentar, quando ouviu o estalo das travas do carro se fechando, ouviu sussurros, tateou a lateral do carro atrás do painel para acender a luz interna, e com a voz um pouco receosa pergunta:

TOM: Quem está ai?

LEANNA: Não me cutuquem! Por que sempre eu me encarrego dessas missões?...Bem...Hum...Sou Leanna e estamos aqui para seqüestra-lo...Pronto, falei!

TOM Descrente: Como?

LOIS LANE Impaciente: Não me decepcione, pensei que fosse inteligente... Seqüestro! É isso que estamos falando! Pegar uma pessoa para pedir resgate!

TOM: O que vocês querem em troca?

DLZ: A sorte que a Emma está no banco da frente, senão ela ia ter um troço com uma pergunta dessas... Mas ainda estamos avaliando a nossa proposta!

SHAULA: Como? Já não tínhamos decidido as bases?...Pirou?

MAIJIN: Num ta vendo que ela está fazendo isso para ficarmos mais tempo olhando o gato!

SAMARA: Essa Dlz é um gênio! Adorei miga! Isso é melhor do que chegar, falar logo e ficar sem recordações deste momento de semi-sonho...Affe! Meu santo Keroppi me dê coração para resistir a essa visão! Depois dessa, ai que num olho mais pro traste!

RENATINHA Sentando-se ao lado de Tom cheia de más intenções: Cuidado que venho forte e sou do norte.

LOUISE: Meninas, acho que deixamos o pobre do Tom em estado de choque!

LK: Esse sorriso bobo faz parte do conjunto?

LUCI LANE: Tem gente que em estado de choque fica com uma cara meio pateta!

RE LANE: Ele não é o primeiro que fica chocado com a nossa presença!

-----------

Enquanto isso na frente do carro:

TINA Dirigindo: Eu ainda acho que tinha que ter alguém lá atrás cuidando daquelas malucas, elas podem causar um troço no pobre.

ALINE: A Lois é a guia, ela cuida de tudo.

MARI: Quem? A Lois? Ela é a mais pirada de todas nós...Sacanagem foi eu ter que vir aqui na frente! Hunf!

EMMA: Você é de menor, tinha que vir aqui...Eu que tinha que ir lá...Sou fã de carteirinha dele.

TINA: Vocês duas têm a mesma idade...E a sua carteirinha foi apreendida pela Tia Lois, logo, vocês duas como de menor, viajam aqui, vigiadas!

EMMA, MARI e ALINE: Hunnnf!


	8. Capitulo 8

Parte 8

As meninas que iam atrás não paravam de falar, comentar o quanto àquilo era maravilhoso, e que ninguém acreditaria nelas, e o pobre Tom, apenas observava a tudo aquilo, com um misto de curiosidade e diversão, sem contar que ele não entendia nada do que elas estavam falando, por que todas falavam ao mesmo tempo e em uma língua que não era o inglês ou muito menos alguma conhecida dele. Será que elas eram terroristas árabes?...Não, o que ele seria de importante para um terrorista, e sem contar que elas não usavam tecido algum cobrindo a cabeça... Quem seriam aquelas malucas, e pelo que pareceu tinham mais delas.

De repente o carro parou, o vidro da frente baixou e a da frente falou algo que ele não conseguiu entender. Surgiram mais dois rostos de garotas na pequena janela, uma falou toda empolgada.

EMMA: Oi Tom! Elas estão cuidando bem de você?

TOM: O-Olá! – Sorri sem graça – Eu acho que estou bem.

EMMA: Tome cuidado com elas, elas são loucas, no que der eu te protejo.

AS DEMAIS GAROTAS: Emmaaaaa!

A garota que parecia está dirigindo o carro briga com essa que some com a outra pela janela, enquanto as duas que desapareciam, agora estavam falando empolgadas lá na frente, a motorista brigava com as demais que estavam atrás. Tom só pode balançar a cabeça em desalento, pensando que teria parado em um hospício. Até que uma delas fala com ele.

LEANNA: Tom, você sabe trocar pneu?

TOM Sem acreditar: Como?

LOIS Impaciente depois de comentar algo na outra língua, que parecia ser de desaprovação: Pneu, rostinho bonito! Pneu! Sabe trocar?

TOM Meio sem entender: Sei.

RENATINHA animada já saindo do carro: Então hoje é o seu dia de sorte, você vai ser nosso homem de aço e vai trocar o pneu do nosso carro.

Tom ainda estava impressionado com a cara-de-pau da quadrilha e completamente descrente daquela loucura, as vezes até se pegava contabilizando os drinks daquela noite para saber se não tinha bebido demais.

RE LANE: Aproveita, querido! Não é todo o super-herói que pode salvar tantas mocinhas indefesas ao mesmo tempo.

LOUISE: Desde quando nós somos indefesas?

LOISCLARK: Desde o dia que começamos a viajar nesta empresa de turismo.

SAMARA: Quanta reclamação! Olhem pelo lado bom, nós íamos só ver o Tom Welling...Não é Tom?...Agora estamos aqui com ele, trocando o nosso pneu, quer algo melhor do que isso?

LK: Mas foi a Tina que colocou o adicional seqüestro no pacote!

TINA: Poxa, não gostaram da idéia! Dá ele para mim!

TOM: Licensa, vocês estão falando tudo isso em inglês para me comover é? Por que não discutem naquela língua estranha de vocês?

DLZ: Não é língua estranha, é português. Somos do Brasil, viemos de lá só para lhe ver... e seqüestrar... seu ingrato!

TOM: Tá explicado!

SHAULA: Como assim? Tá explicado... O que quer dizer com isso?

TOM: É que as brasileiras são mais atiradas! Pelo menos tem essa fama!

MARI: Isso por que a Emma está amarrada no banco da frente com o cinto de segurança, senão ele ia ver o que é atirada!

LUCI Impressionada: Amarraram a Emma?

MARI: Não foi idéia minha, foi a Tina!

ALINE: Não, fica espantado assim não Tom. Ela está presa. E outra coisa, falamos em inglês é que quando ficamos nervosas sempre acontece isso.

MAIJIN: Ele ainda não viu nada! Precisa ver quando cortam o suprimento de chocolate e Smallville, ou quando vemos alguma cena Clana.

TOM: Vocês não são Clana?

TODAS: Não!

TOM: É que a maioria dos fãs são Clana.

TODAS: Argh!

LI: Olha Tomzinho, eu acho você lindo, tenho milhões de posters seus no meu quarto, dá para trocar logo esse pneu? Esse seqüestro ainda é para hoje!

-------------

Enquanto isso um carro ia passando na rodovia, e olha aquele carro parado com um rapaz trocando o pneu e várias garotas em volta.

KATIE HOLMES: Olha um carro no prego!

TOM CRUISE: Esse está bem, cheio de garotas com ele!

KATIE: Não é aquele tal que faz o Superman adolescente?... O o Tom Welling... Eu assistia Smallville!...É ele mesmo!...Eu esbarrei com ele em algumas festas da WB quando fazia Dawson's Creek!

TOM: Que nada, esse deve ser um daqueles covers que nas horas vagas tem alguma profissão paralela, esse deve ser motorista... E pela quantidade de mulher, deve está levando as coelinhas da Playboy!

KATIE: Não acha melhor voltar para ajudá-los?

TOM: Sei lá! Não sabemos se estamos atrapalhando algo, o pisca alerta as vezes não quer dizer necessariamente prego!

KATIE: Como sabe?

TOM: Lembra do Hugh Grant e a prostituta, sabe... hãn... você me entende.

KATIE: Ta, ta...Ok!

E os dois vão deixando o pobre Tom em perigo!


	9. Capitulo 9

Parte 9

TODAS Cantando aos berros: SE ESSA PORRA NÃO VIRAR OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ! EU CHEGO LÁ!

O pobre Tom Welling estava mais uma vez com os olhos arregalados sem saber o que dizer, mas tinha medo... Parecia loucura temer garotas que nem armadas estavam... Mas tem arma mais perigosa que a loucura (Eu sei que a Tina é uma arma perigosa, mas não se esqueçam que ela é nossa motorista).

LOIS: Ei Tina! Vamo logo! Esse enterro é pra hoje! Que coisa!

TINA: Já vou! Já vou! Eu to indo devagar por que não quero passar em nada que fure outro pneu...Por que pobre é azarado, arruma o seqüestro mas perde para um prego!

EMMA Indignada: Hunf! Eu perdi para um cinto!

MARI: E eu para a minha identidade... Nem a falsificada colocou como eu sendo de maior.

LK Grita: TODO MUNDO CALA A BOCA! Vamos logo apressar o plano, por que pela velocidade da Tina vai dar para fazer toda a negociação sem chegar no cativeiro.

TOM: Licensa, sei que estão estressadas, por favor, não me matem!

LUCI LANE: Pensa que vamos matar você! Nunca! Você é gostoso demais para ser morto! Temos planos maiores para você!

TOM: Menos mal, mas é que eu queria beber uma água.

RENATINHA: Xiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..Vai ter que rolar coleta para a grana, ta todo mundo colado! Poxa Tom, não tem como adiantar o resgate para que compremos a água!

TOM: Não, tem ai no frigobar, só quero que o pessoal que ta sentado perto passe para mim.

TODAS: Ahhhhhhhh!

SAMARA: Pobre é fogo! Nunca anda de limusine, ai fica pagando esses micos...Disfarça...Disfarça!

A garrafinha sai do frigobar e vai passando de mão em mão até chegar no Tom que a bebe satisfeita.

MAIJIN LU: Bem! Quem liga?

LOUISE: Eu posso! Eu tenho criatividade para negociar.

RE LANE: Ok! Ta aqui o número.

Re entrega um papelzinho dobrado e meio amassado. Louise puxa o celular e liga:

LOUISE: Alô! Gostaria de falar com o Sr. Gough! – Ela espera um pouco – Alô Sr. Al Gough, gostaríamos de informar que seqüestramos o Tom Welling, e só o devolvemos depois do senhor assinar um contrato conosco. ... Isso um contrato. ... Bem, esse contrato deve ter uma clausula que o obriga a fazer a 6ª temporada de Smallville totalmente Clois. ... Isso mesmo...E outro Clausula que o obriga a pagar multa caso isso não aconteça. ... Que multa? Bem...hum...Boa pergunta.

Li puxa o telefone da mão de Louise e fala:

LI: Seqüestramos o Tom de novo e o Michael Rosenbaum. ... Isso mesmo. ... Tente solucionar isso...Entraremos em contato amanhã para saber do contrato e onde assinaremos ele...Ah e sem policia, senão o Tom irá sofrer!

Li desliga o cel.

DLZ: A única coisa que o Tom irá sofrer é ser tarado por um bando de mulheres dessas.

LEANNA: Meninas, isso não é coisa que se fale na frente da vitima.

SHAULA: Coitado! Chega está pálido e em estado de choque! Parece que vai desmaiar.

LOISCLARK: Que nada, eu só dei um remedinho para ele dormir, assim ele se assusta menos. E é mais fácil para se levar até o cativeiro.

ALINE: Menina! Que idéia de gênio!


	10. Capitulo 10

Parte 10

Tom acorda num quarto de hotel barato, amarrado numa cama de casal, com a camisa molhada e espantado, já que tinham jogado um copo de água na cara dele.

LOIS Irônica com o copo d'água na mão: Hora de acordar!

TOM Assustada: Como eu vim parar aqui?

TINA: De forma simples, a LoisClark, ou melhor, a Danizuda te dopou, ai na recepção só falamos que é um amigo nosso que bebeu um pouco além da conta.

TOM: E o carro suas malucas? Ele é meio grande demais para se esconder.

LOUISE Entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si: Nada como abandoná-lo em algum lugar e apagar as digitais. Se não fosse a gênio da ficção ter essa idéia.

MARI: Lou, a prática sempre leva a perfeição, ainda mais quem consegue publicar 6 fan fics ao mesmo tempo.

TOM Impressionado: Tudo isso?

EMMA Sentando na cama ao lado do Tom meio oferecida: Ela é um máximo, não é igual a besta da Lois que está demorando séculos para terminar as suas, principalmente essa. E sem contar que eu fico pedindo para ela fazer uma Tomemma, mas ela não me escuta, então vamos partir logo para os finalmente.

Emma tarada se inclina sobre o Tom e começa a beijá-lo.

LOISCLARK: Segurem ela senão ela vai estuprá-lo!...Já seremos presas por formação de quadrilha, seqüestro, cárcere privado e sem contar outras coisas mais, estupro já é demais.

Todas puxam Emma de cima do Tom. Tina e Lois a amarram numa cadeira.

RE LANE: Meu Deus! Que loucura! Mas eu acho que tem que tirar a camisa dele, senão ele vai pegar uma pneumonia, a Lois tinha que jogar umas gotinhas de água, não o copo todo!

Re retira a camisa dele, arriscando algumas olhadelas básicas.

LEANNA Fala olhando o peito do Tom: Obrigada Re! Agora ajudará a ter uma imagem mais visual nos meus sonhos.

LK Se abanando: Ainda querem que nós, garotas, na flor da idade, cheia de hormônios e um passado de muitos sonhos quentes com esse moço, não avancemos nele. Num é pedir um pouco demais não?

SHAULA: Affe! Isso é um teste de resistência.

LUCI LANE: Ta calor nesse quarto? Meu Deus! Que homem! Se tirarem a calça eu não vou me responsabilizar pelos meus atos.

SAMARA: Esse povo abusa da nossa boa vontade! Dá uma boa olhada no Tom e depois exclama MENHENAAAA! Esse homem é tudo!

O telefone toca, e DLZ a negociante da vez atende.

DLZ: Alô...Sim...Muito bom ouvir isso...Envie o contrato para a Sunset Boulevard, 1320...Eu sei que esse é o cinema Chinês, dããããã...Mas é um lugar neutro...Depois de assinado o contrato o devolveremos em...em...algumas horas no Píer Santa Mônica...Ah! Ele não fica aqui?...Desculpa, bem, agente devolve ele em algum lugar e ele dá o jeito de pedir socorro...Affe! Também quer que pensemos em tudo! Bando de negociante exigente.

Ela desliga o telefone e fala:

DLZ: Renatinha, como você ta muda no fórum, faz algo útil, vai pegar esse contrato para assinarmos.

Renatinha ia falar algo, mas todas dizem:

TODAS: Vai logo!

Ela sai sem protestar.

ALINE: Esse pessoal mal aparece no fórum ainda quer ter moral, nós ficamos aqui com a difícil tarefa de vigiar o peitoral, digo, o Tom. E ela fica com a parte fácil, e ainda reclama! Cara-de-pau!

MAIJIN: Essa vida de seqüestradora de homem gostoso é dura, duríssima. Agora devemos negociar com o Tom para ele ficar calado e não revelar nossas identidades.

LI: Isso é fácil.

Li se aproxima de um Tom calado e chocado, então fala:

LI: Olha Tom, querido, temos um trato, se você revelar nossa identidade, mandamos a Emma atrás de você para abusar de você, e olha que ela é perigosa. Ta feito?...Você fica quietinho e nós deixamos a Emma quietinha...Se bem que uma temporada Clois faz isso com ela...Mas ta feito?

Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

EMMA: Sacanagem!


	11. Capitulo 11

Parte 11

RENATINHA: Aqui está essa maldição de contrato!

TINA: Conferiu se alguém te seguiu?

RENATINHA: Claro que sim!

ALINE: Ai que máximo! Estou me sentindo em um daqueles filmes de seqüestro!

LOIS: Alow! Isso não parece um filme de seqüestro... É um seqüestro! Dãããã!

EMMA LARA Maníaca: E que seqüestrado! Ai! Parece sonho!

SAMARA: Vamos assinar logo esse contrato! Estou semi-preocupada, mas também estou muito feliz em ver o Tom! Mas vamos assinar!

Todas as meninas assinam o contrato, depois preparam o refém para ser devolvido.

LOISCLARK: Que crime, eu tendo que vestir isso tudo!

TOM: Nem acredito que essa maluquice vai acabar!

Elas levam o pobre para o ônibus, passando pela recepção com o pseudo amigo "porre". Alguns minutos depois Tom estava quase pronto para descer.

DLZ: Tom entendeu?... Entregue o contrato direitinho na mão do Al, se isso não for feito ele terá que pagar uma multa altíssima, já que as clausulas serão cumpridas e será tido como quebra de contrato. E outra, se nos denunciar, soltamos a Emma em você, e sabe muito bem o quanto ela é perigosa.

TOM: Entendi... Entendi! Posso descer?

DLZ: Ta... Vai antes que nós fiquemos arrependidas.

TOM: Tchau meninas!

TODAS: Tchau Tom!

E assim Tom desce do ônibus.

ALGUM, OU MELHOR, MUITO TEMPO DEPOIS...

LEANNA: Ai, nem acredito que vamos ver o primeiro episódio da 6ª! Todas juntas!

LI: Será que eles vão cumprir o contrato?

LK: Acabaram de cumprir. – fala trazendo um papel na mão – Olha o que acabei de ler na internet. Até imprimi! Sei que não ia acreditar mesmo.

Mari arranca o papel da mão de LK.

MARI: Menina! Deixa de mistério! O que aconteceu? – Mari lê e depois grita – QUE MARAVILHOSOOOO A MALA DA MALANA VAI SAIR DA SÉRIE! ISSO MESMO GENTE! DIZEM QUE ELA VAI SE CANSAR DE TUDO E VAI SUMIR! Aqui diz que a atriz Kristin Kreuk foi dispensada por alegarem que o personagem dela não cabe mais dentro da trama, devido ao fato dela não pertencer EFETIVAMENTE do futuro de Clark Kent! Que maravilhoso!

LUCI LANE: Meninas já vai começar o episódio! Vamos ver!

DEPOIS DO EPISÓDIO...

LOUISE: E não foi que eles cumpriram o contrato! Viram que cena linda do Clark beijando a Lois.

MAIJIN: E aquela da MaLana indo embora com cara de cachorro chutado! Viu que tudo aquela cena...Nem você Louise conseguiria imaginar de forma tão linda isso.

RE LANE: Nem eu, nem ela, nenhuma das autoras de Fanfic conseguiriam imaginar ou sequer escrever uma declaração de amor como aquela que o Clark fez para a Lois.

SHAULA: Sim, e agora que cumprimos mais essa missão para onde viajaremos?

TODAS: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO


End file.
